Jungle Hazard
Jungle Hazard was the 8th episode Produced and the 8th Broadcast episode of the series Supercar. Plot Dr Beaker finds out that his cousin Felicity Farnsworth is in the clutches of Masterspy and he and Mike set off to save her. Synopsis In Masterspy’s home, he has received word from his contacts about a very rich British man in Malaysia who had just died. All of his wealth is tied up in his home and at the moment his daughter Felicity Farnsworth is staying in the house. Masterspy intends to go to the house and buy it off Miss Farnsworth. When Masterspy and Zarin set off, they find that the house is deep in the Malaysian jungle. They find the house and ask Miss Farnsworth to sell it to them. However, she needs time to think and within that time she sends a letter to her cousin Dr Horatio Beaker. At the base in Nevada, Dr Beaker reads the letter and is surprised to hear that someone wants to buy the house. In her letter, she has written the names of the people who want to buy the house. “Mr Smith and Zarin”! Dr Beaker, remembers that Masterspy’s accomplish is called Zarin. He tells Mike and Professor Popkiss. Back in Malaysia, Miss Farnsworth has decided to go into the city where she will find her estate agent and Masterspy and Zarin accompany her. Since the house is so far from civilisation they will have to travel for days through the Jungle. Mike and Beaker have already set off in Supercar, unfortunately it will take them several hours to get to Miss Farnsworth’s house. When they arrive it is twelve o’Clock at night and Miss Farnsworth, Masterspy and Zarin have aready set off. So they decide to wait until the morning when they hope to find them. Very early in the morning, Dr Beaker and Mike set of on the hunt. Dr Beaker will set off on foot while Mike will travel in Supercar. Miss Farnsworth, Masterspy and Zarin have continued their journey through the jungle after waking up. Soon they come to a bridge over a swamp. While Miss Farnsworth walks on the bridge, Masterspy cuts the rope causing her to fall into the swamp. Masterspy has done this because, with her out of the way, he and Zarin can take the house. Suddenly, Dr Beaker hits both Masterspy and Zarin on the head with his umbrella, they both fall to the ground unconscious. Dr Beaker radios Mike to come and assist him as Miss Farnsworth is almost engulfed in the swamp. Mike flies down in Supercar, and drops a rope, which Miss Farnsworth holds onto, that allows her to be pulled out of the swamp. =Cast= Regular Cast Mike Mercury.png|Mike Mercury (Graydon Gould) Jimmy Gibson.png|Jimmy Gibson (Sylvia Anderson) Professer Popkiss.png|Professor Popkiss (George Mercell) Mitch.png|Mitch the Monkey (David Graham) Dr Beaker.png|Dr. Horatio Beaker (David Graham) Guest Cast Miss farnsworth.png|Felicity Farnsworth (Sylvia Anderson) Raman.png|Raman (David Graham) Masterspy.png|Masterspy (George Murcell) Zarin.png|Zarin (David Graham) Notes *It is in this episode that we learn that Dr. Beaker's first name is Horatio. *Felicity Farnsworth makes a second apperence in the episode Phantom Piper. Category:Supercar Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Supercar Category:Jungle Hazard Category:Episodes Written by Martin and Hugh Woodhouse Category:Episodes Directed by Alan Pattillo Category:Episodes Edited by Gordon Davie